


Золотая королева

by Onixsan



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onixsan/pseuds/Onixsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Прочла недавно книгу, захотелось написать, а тут и повод приятный был. С днем рождения Сабира! Надеюсь, мое маленькое баловство тебе понравится ^^</p>
    </blockquote>





	Золотая королева

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/gifts).



> Прочла недавно книгу, захотелось написать, а тут и повод приятный был. С днем рождения Сабира! Надеюсь, мое маленькое баловство тебе понравится ^^

\- Эй, Стайлз, слышал новость? – Скотт, ловко перепрыгнув через грудой сваленные инструменты, затормозил возле друга, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Стайлз, задрав голову, но не разогнувшись (очистить от зелени мощенные камнем дорожки вокруг колодца – было его наказание за проделку), пробормотал:  
\- Нет, но ты мог бы со мной поделиться.  
\- Да-да, - Скотт возбужденно взмахнул руками и, оглянувшись по сторонам, присел на корточки, помогая выдирать траву. - Сегодня арфист принес в дом лорда весть, что королева Рамота отложила новую кладку и в ней даже есть золотое яйцо! Представляешь? Это такая радость!  
\- Да, - Стайлз на секунду замер и улыбнулся самой яркой из своих улыбок. - Как думаешь, скоро ли начнется Поиск?  
Скотт зашипел, поранив палец о тонкий лист травы, засунул его в рот, слизывая капельки крови, и пожал плечами:  
\- Не знаю. Может, они уже?  
\- Угу, - Стайлз снова склонился над камнями, отковыривая мох на стыках, где постоянно была сырость, и даже не заметил, как Скотт, поняв, что на него уже не обращают внимания, покинул его, возвращаясь к своей работе в мастерской.

Шел восьмой оборот Прохождения и борьбы Вейров с Нитями. Самому Стайлзу было десять оборотов, когда на небосклоне Перна вновь засияла Алая Звезда, и люди, до этого открещивавшиеся от своего прошлого, снова сплотились под Вейром Бенден, признав его власть и заступничество перед угрозой с небес.   
Множество драконов и их всадников пришло тогда, чтобы защитить их холд.   
Стайлз с восторгом и испугом наблюдал, как огромные животные возникают в небе из ниоткуда, выдыхая фосфиновое пламя из своих глоток, сжигая Нити прямо в воздухе, не давая им достигнуть плодородной почвы холда Бенден.  
В тот момент он понял, что хочет стать всадником, одним из тех, кто спасет Перн от разрушения.   
Отец лишь рассмеялся, когда услышал о его мечте, говоря, что все может случиться, ведь, как говорят арфисты, Прохождение продлится пятьдесят оборотов. За это время Стайлз успеет не только навоеваться, но и состариться.  
Теперь каждый раз, когда приходило сообщение из Вейра Бенден, что Золотая королева Рамота отложила кладку, Стайлз с нетерпением ждал начала Поиска. Ведь во время него в холд прилетали всадники на своих драконах. Они отбирали лучших юношей и девушек, тех, кто смог бы Запечатлеться с драконом, и увозили их с собой.  
Стайлз всей душой мечтал оказаться среди кандидатов, хоть теперь отец и не одобрил бы его затеи, ведь вот уже четыре оборота он приучал нерадивого сына к своей профессии – охранника лорда. И как бы Стайлз не пытался убедить отца в своей негодности для этого ремесла – ничего поделать не мог. Оставалась только надежда на всадников.

Всадники возникли посреди неба на следующее утро. Драконы под предводительством Бронзового, описав круг над холдом, плавно опустились на специально расчищенную площадку. Всего всадников было шестеро, хотя обычно в поиск отправлялось гораздо больше.   
Стайлз с любопытством рассматривал их, спешившихся и приветствующих лорда согласно всем традициям, но больше его внимание притягивали величественные звери, замершие, словно рисунки на гобеленах. Они были огромные, заслоняющие собой половину неба. Чешуя их блестела и переливалась под утренними лучами солнца. Стайлз насчитал одного Бронзового (командира Крыла), двух Коричневых, двух Голубых и одну Зеленую самочку.   
\- Мы пришли ради Поиска, Лорд Торонас, - продолжил меж тем главный из всадников. - В Вейре Бенден королева Рамота отложила Золотое яйцо. Мы должны найти новую королеву Вейра и не только.  
Лорд Торонас важно покивал:  
\- Да, я слышал об этом, достопочтенный всадник Д’рек. Холд Бенден всегда был верен защищающему его Вейру. Мы надеемся, что вы найдете то, что ищете, и новая королева будет из холда Бенден.  
\- Мы тоже на это надеемся, - склонил голову в легком поклоне Д’рек. - А теперь я бы хотел выразить свое почтение хозяйке холда Бенден.  
\- Да-да, пойдемте. Госпожа Морана будет рада увидеться с вами, - лорд Торонас взмахнул рукой, отчего стражники, выстроившиеся за его спиной, разошлись в стороны, освобождая путь всадникам во внутренний двор холда.

\- Вот это размеры! – выдохнул Скотт, усаживаясь рядом со Стайлзом на бревно, и присвистнул. - Хотел бы я прокатиться на таком!  
Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой:  
\- Я тоже. Только представь себе: мы – всадники! Великий всадник Стайлз! Я бы отлично смотрелся на Бронзовом драконе! – он хвастливо задрал подбородок и рассмеялся, когда Скотт пихнул его в плечо.  
\- Ну-ну! Я уверен, что тебе достался бы Голубой. Он такой же маленький и юркий, как и ты!  
\- Неа, я хочу Бронзового, - Стайлз слегка скривился, будто надкусил неспелый плод: - Хотя, с моей жизнью, я был бы рад любому дракону, – легкие нотки грусти прорвались в его голосе.  
Скотт снова пихнул его в плечо:  
\- Эй, не парься! Может, тебя и выберут? Никогда же точно не известно, кого изберут всадники. Тогда мы с твоим отцом приедем посмотреть на твое Запечатление, - он подмигнул другу и мечтательно прикрыл глаза. - Интересно, кто станет новой королевой?  
\- Думаю, госпожа Лидия, – Стайлз почесал коротко остриженную макушку. - Она как раз наделена всем, что нужно королевам.  
\- Да, - Скотт шмыгнул носом, скосил глаза на перерыкивающихся на площадке драконов и вскочил на ноги. - Мне пора. Мастер Дитон ненадолго отпустил меня из Цеха, только глянуть на всадников.  
\- Иди, а я еще посмотрю, – махнул ему Стайлз и продолжил любоваться Бронзовым драконом, к которому подошел его всадник.

Ближе к полудню, когда шум от прибытия всадников поутих, Стайлз вернулся к своему наказанию.   
В этот раз отец не скупился в словах, называя его «бестолочью» за невнимание на уроках фехтования, и пригрозил выпороть, если ему еще раз пожалуется на него мастер Харрис.   
Стайлз не хотел позорить отца, все-таки тот был начальником охраны лорда, но вредный мастер сам так и напрашивался, чтобы ему сказали слово поперек.   
Стайлз клятвенно пообещал себе, что в следующий раз провернет свою шутку над мастером так, что никто и не узнает, что это он все затеял, а пока ему предстояло очистить от зелени еще несколько каменных дорожек, расходящихся лучами от колодца.

\- Ты занимаешься полезным делом, - сказали сверху, и Стайлз задрал голову, часто моргая – солнце светило из-за спины говорившего, и Стайлз никак не мог рассмотреть, кто это.  
\- Да. Это мое наказание, - не стал лукавить он. Собеседник усмехнулся и подошел к колодцу, опираясь бедром о его край. Только тут Стайлз рассмотрел, что это был всадник. Высокий, черноволосый, со светлыми глазами и наглой улыбкой.  
\- Ищи в этом положительное, - предложил всадник. - Камни все равно нужно очищать от зелени, чтобы не привлекать Нити.   
\- Действительно, - Стайлз во все глаза рассматривал того, кем он хотел быть все это время, и не знал, что сказать. Слова в раз разбежались от него, оставив после себя лишь пустую голову да сухость во рту.  
\- Меня зовут Д’рек, - представился всадник и замолчал.  
\- Стайлз, - пискнул Стайлз, откашлялся и покраснел.  
\- Значит, Стайлз, - кивнул Д’рек и снова улыбнулся, только более тепло, чем раньше. – Хочешь стать всадником, Стайлз?

Вейр Бенден оказался таким, каким Стайлз себе его и представлял: вырубленные в скалах пещеры, в центре - большая площадка для кормления, и огромное количество драконов!  
Их всех, кого выбрали, разместили в одной из пещер, которая находилась недалеко от кладки.  
Стайлз мельком видел, когда их проводили по просторным коридорам, Золотую королеву, которая лежала в центре комнаты, хвостом и лапами обнимая яйца. Взгляд сам собой зацепился за золотое яйцо, венчающее кладку, скользя мимо пятнистых, уложенных кругом.  
\- Скорей бы завтра, - в восторге прошептал он, когда их разместили и попросили отдохнуть перед завтрашним днем.  
\- Скорей бы, - прошептали рядом, и Стайлз резко перевернулся на бок, вглядываясь в темноту: через три места от него на топчане сидела его бывшая госпожа, Лидия.  
Как Стайлз и думал, всадники выбрали её в кандидатки на Запечатление с королевой. Лидия при всех показывала, что очень рада этому, но внутри печалилась. В отличие от Стайлза, она желала совсем другой жизни. Он от отца знал, что она готовилась к замужеству с сыном лорда холда Нерад, но теперь, когда её выбрали в кандидатки, все изменилось. Если она станет королевой, для нее впредь будет существовать только её Вейр и её дракон.  
Чтобы хоть немного подбодрить девушку, он быстро подсел к ней на топчан и чуть смущенно предложил:  
\- Хочешь, посмотрим на яйца?  
Лидия слегка отодвинулась и покачала головой:  
\- Разве нам можно покидать эту комнату? Тем более, там сейчас королева! Она не подпустит нас к кладке.  
\- Королева спит, - Стайлз уверенно кивнул, хотя слова девушки заронили в его душу зерно сомнения. - Ну, хоть одним глазком?  
\- Пошли, - задумчиво потеребила она край белой рубахи, в которую обрядили всех избранных. - Если что, скажем, что искали отхожее место.  
\- Госпожа! – смущенно прошептал Стайлз, не слышавший от леди никогда таких слов и понимая, за что её все-таки выбрали.  
\- Да ладно тебе, - дернула плечом Лидия и вскочила на ноги. - Теперь мы практически равны, идем!  
Она схватила его за руку и потащила за собой вдоль спящих претендентов.  
В коридоре было пусто и темно, лишь в дальнем конце маячил отблеск, бросаемый жаровнями, что стояли в пещере с кладкой. Тихо добежав до поворота, они заглянули в комнату: Рамота спала возле своих яиц, развалившись на желтом песке.  
Стайлз, словно зачарованный, сделал шаг вперед, вступая на площадку рождения и чувствуя, как сквозь тонкие сандалии обжигает ноги жар, исходящий от песка. Зашипев, он стал переминаться с ноги на ногу, подходя все ближе и не слушая просьбы Лидии вернуться обратно. Его тянуло словно магнитом. Золотое яйцо в центре кладки манило, и Стайлз перестал сопротивляться, протягивая к нему ладонь и ощущая, какое оно твердое на ощупь под ней.  
\- Стайлз! – снова позвала его Лидия, заламывая руки. - Вернись сейчас же!  
\- Да, - пробормотал он и с сожалением убрал руку с теплой скорлупы. – Иду.  
Над головой послышалось тихое ворчание и Стайлз замер ни жив, не мертв! Он совсем забыл, очарованный блеском яйца, что тут рядом находилась Королева, которая проснулась и во все свои огромные, с человеческую голову, глаза рассматривала его.  
\- Стайлз! – Лидия снова окликнула его.  
\- Я… Я… - слова в который раз покинули его, отчего он поморщился и склонился в поклоне. - Простите! Я не удержался! Простите!  
Рамота глухо рыкнула и дернула хвостом, плотнее оборачивая его вокруг кладки и снова закрывая глаза.  
\- Простите! – еще раз выдохнул Стайлз и со всех ног бросился вон из комнаты. За ним по пятам бежала Лидия, шепча проклятия.

Он всю ночь проворочался, ожидая, когда за ним придет королева Лесса или еще кто-нибудь из всадников, чтобы постыдно изгнать из Вейра за такую выходку, но никто не пришел, и на рассвете он забылся тяжелым сном. 

Утро принесло с собой головную боль, осуждающие взгляды от Лидии и громкий рев Рамоты, созывающих всех засвидетельствовать рождение новой Золотой королевы.  
Будто по волшебству, комнату, где они ночевали, заполонили женщины, призывающие их скорее вставать и идти в главную пещеру.   
Стайлз быстро собрался, одернул свою белую рубаху до колен и повздыхал, что им не выдали штанов. Почему – никто не знал, так было всегда, и традицию никто менять не собирался.   
Их выстроили полукругом возле королевы. Песок, которым была покрыта площадка рождений, казалось, за ночь раскалился ее больше. Отовсюду слышались радостные возгласы всадников и остальных приглашенных людей, снаружи перерыкивались драконы. Возле Рамоты стояла госпожа Вейра Бенден, Лесса, за её спиной находился Повелитель Ф’лар.   
\- Уже скоро! Рамота слышит, как трещит скорлупа, - громко объявила Лесса и замерла, с умилением наблюдая за тем, как на свет появляются маленькие дракончики.

Стайлз, нервничая, переступил с ноги на ногу. Он ждал этого момента, и вот наконец-то он наступил! Скоро у него будет свой дракон! Тот, с кем он разделит свою душу. Вместе навсегда, до самой смерти.   
Он краем глаза видел Д’река и людей из его Крыла, Лидию, замершую в нескольких шагах от него, отца и Скотта, которых пригласили в Вейр на Запечатление. Это все было реальным.   
Он зажмурил глаза, мысленно зовя своего крошку, и улыбнулся, на периферии сознания ощутив легкий отклик.  
\- Ну же, иди ко мне, - прошептал он и вытянул руки вперед. По пещере раскатился дружный вздох – видимо, вылупился Золотой дракончик, но Стайлз все так же стоял, боясь пошевелиться и открыть глаза. Он ждал свою судьбу, своего друга. Лишь почувствовав, как к его ладоням прижалось чье-то горячее и чуть шероховатое тело, он открыл глаза и ойкнул – пища и пофыркивая, возле него стоял дракончик золотой окраски.

_«Они улетели, умчались прочь,  
Исчезли, как эхо в горах…»_  
Стайлз медленно вывел стило фразу на доске и прикусил губу, слушая, как на задворках сознания Джипи ворчит из-за того, что голодна.  
\- Стайлз? – Ф’лар окликнул его. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Нет, просто Джипи в последнее время все больше ворчит, - пожаловался Стайлз и вывел еще несколько строк:  
 _«На мертвые Вейры спустилась ночь,_  
А в души людей – страх».  
По традиции, будущую госпожу Вейра обучал нынешний Повелитель. Стайлз даже был рад тому, что его обучает Ф’лар, Повелитель Вейра Бенден, а не кто-нибудь еще. В самом начале он выслушал много жалоб и наставлений от госпожи Лессы о том времени, когда она Запечатлелась с Рамотой. По её словам, она три года только и делала, что переписывала баллады арфистов да считала запасы с женщинами, проживающими в нижних пещерах. То, что Стайлз стал первым мужчиной, Запечатлевшимся с Золотым драконом, само по себе было необычным. Вокруг него разгорелось множество споров и пересудов, которые Лесса и Ф’лар быстро пресекли, напомнив всем, что на то воля высших сил, раз Джипи выбрала его, а не кого-то другого.  
Перниты сами по себе были народ отходчивый, поэтому быстро свыклись с мыслью, что наступили новые времена.  
Сам же Стайлз пребывал в растерянности. Он никак не ожидал, что его мечта стать всадником исполнится, да еще и с таким размахом. Ведь одно дело быть в Крыле, и совсем другое - управлять Вейром, а то, что ему отдадут один из Вейров, Лесса сказала еще в самом начале.

_«Куда защитники наши ушли,_  
Оставив ветрам свой дом?  
Следы драконов исчезли в пыли,  
Их смыли дожди потом…  
Быть может, они унеслись туда,  
Где Нити другим грозят?  
Текут Обороты, словно вода,  
И Вейры пустые спят». 

\- Кстати, я слышал, что ты очень дружен с Крылом Д’река, - между делом заметил Ф’лар, разбирая бумаги на столе.  
Они расположились в комнатах, которые использовались для совещаний. Пока стояла зима, и Нити из-за низких температур не были сильно активны, замерзая высоко в небе и осыпаясь на землю темным пеплом, Стайлза активно готовили к роли госпожи Вейра.  
\- Да, - Стайлз накарябал еще строку и почесал макушку. - Мы часто общаемся. Это ведь они тогда привезли меня из холда. Можно сказать, я чувствую к ним симпатию.  
Ф’лар кивнул и улыбнулся краешками губ:  
\- Мы с Лессой не особо дружили сначала, – он прикрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания. - Она была очень строптивой, постоянно перечила.  
\- Да? – Стайлз заинтересованно прищурился. - И к чему этот разговор?  
\- Скоро весна, а твоя Джипи уже в том возрасте, когда наступит брачный вылет, - он внимательно посмотрел на зардевшегося парня и продолжил. - Уверен, Лесса тебе поведала, что бывает, когда Золотого дракона догоняет Бронзовый.  
Стайлз сглотнул враз ставшую вязкой слюну и кивнул. Разлепил сухие губы:  
\- Да, она говорила. Но причем здесь Д’рек и его Крыло?  
\- Ни при чём. Я просто думаю, кто станет Повелителем Вейра, который отойдет тебе и Джипи после её вылета.  
Стайлз судорожно замахал руками, опрокинул грифельную доску и вскочил на ноги:  
\- Ф’лар! Это слишком уже! Мне надо идти, Джипи очень голодна!  
\- Конечно, не стоит королеву заставлять ждать, - усмехнулся Ф’лар. - Но задание не забудь выполнить!  
\- Да-да, - проворчал Стайлз и со всех ног бросился из комнаты вон. - Обязательно перепишу эту балладу еще пять раз!  
 _«И чего ты так разволновался?»_ \- фыркнула в его сознании Джипи. Стайлз мысленно увидел, как по её морде змеится улыбка, и буркнул в ответ:  
\- Он говорит слишком смущающие вещи! Я о таком еще даже и не думал!  
 _«Правда? А мне казалось, что Д’рек тебе очень даже по нраву»._  
\- Я этого не отрицал, - помотал головой Стайлз и выскочил из-под сводов пещеры на улицу, глазами находя свою Золотую Джипи, восседающую на карнизе.   
_«Тогда я тебя не понимаю»,_ \- она раскрыла огромные крылья и легко взлетела. - _«Может, тебе нравится другой всадник? Хотя я была бы не прочь вылететь с Камаро. У него такие гребни и крылья…»_  
\- Джипи! – Стайлз прижал ладони к щекам, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы образ греющегося на солнце Бронзового дракона Д’река. – Прекрати!  
 _«Как хочешь»,_ \- игриво ответила она и зависла над площадкой кормления, выбирая одну из птиц, которых специально держали там.   
Заложив небольшой вираж, она вцепилась когтями в свой будущий обед, быстро набрала высоту и пристроилась на карнизе в отдалении.  
 _«Не забудь, что мне потом нужно вымыть тебя и натереть маслом»,_ \- напомнил ей Стайлз.  
 _«Угу»,_ \- ответила Джипи и продолжила потрошить птицу, не обращая внимания на своего всадника.

Стайлз вздохнул и поплелся к купальням, которые располагались в одной из пещер. Вода там всегда была горячая, нагреваясь от подземных источников.   
Он приготовил несколько тазов песка и бутылки с маслом, ожидая, когда Джипи насытится и соизволит придти купаться. Заняться особо было нечем, только размышлениями над балладами и словами Ф’лара о будущем вылете, поэтому он не заметил, как в пещере оказался еще один всадник.  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз.  
Стайлз обернулся и махнул ладонью, приветствуя Д’река:  
\- Давно не виделись. Был на задании?  
Д’рек осмотрелся кругом, приметил свободный таз под песок у стены, взял его и начал быстро наполнять:  
\- Да. Госпожа Лесса отправила наше Крыло на Южный материк. А’зек и Б’ойд были рады, а вот Эрика и Кора – нет. Обгорели в первый же день, и потом все время ныли и доставали Д’жекса.   
\- Как обычно, - улыбнулся Стайлз. - Но я ничего об этом не слышал, - он закусил губу, размышляя: Госпожа что-то замышляла за его спиной.   
Д’рек приподнял брови:  
\- Наверное, ты не должен был. Это была её личная просьба. Мы искали место для нового Вейра, – Д’рек закинул еще несколько горстей песка в таз и поднялся на ноги, отряхивая колени. - Уверен, тебе там понравится. Много зелени, фруктов, река и пещеры.   
\- Мне? – Стайлз сначала не совсем понял, почему всадник рассказывает ему об этом, но потом догадался. - Точно! Весной же будет брачный вылет, а после мы с Джипи покинем Вейр Бенден, – он опустил голову, не желая встречаться взглядом с Д’реком, и шепотом пробормотал: - Мы будем скучать по всем вам. Джипи привязалась к Камаро.  
На краю сознания он услышал, как яростно взревела его драконица, смущенная такими словами.  
\- Да? – Д’рек усмехнулся и приложил палец к губам, тоже шепотом добавляя: - Камаро только о ней и говорит, – а затем подхватил свой таз с песком и быстро покинул купальню.  
Стайлз же сидел и улыбался в пространство, ощущая, как Джипи радостно хихикает в его сознании.  
 _«Мы им нравимся!»_ \- мурлыкала она на все лады. - _«Надеюсь, что Камаро окажется сильным и догонит меня, а то я очень в нем разочаруюсь!»_  
\- Он постарается, - кивнул Стайлз и рассмеялся вслух, когда, ковыляя, Джипи вошла в пещеру и сразу плюхнулась в горячую воду. – Ну что, девочка, потрем тебе спинку?  
 _«Да, и маслом не забудь смазать за крыльями, а то ужасно чешется»_ , - попросила она, лапами разгребая воду и отфыркиваясь.  
\- Ты будешь у меня самой прекрасной из всех королев, - похвалил он Джипи и высыпал песок на её чешую. - Самой прекрасной!

Минуло примерно пол оборота с того памятного разговора Стайлза с Ф’ларом о первом вылете Джипи. Наступила весна, поля холдов стали покрываться молодой зеленью, а Вейры начали готовиться к новому этапу Прохождения.  
Где-то через несколько лун, по расчетам Ф’лара, с неба снова начнут падать Нити, но до этого должно было наступить время вылета.  
Стайлз все чаще стал замечать, что Джипи изменилась: стала более нервной, пока бодрствовала, спала практически все время, ела не в меру, набивая брюхо пятью-шестью птицами за раз.

\- Со дня на день, ты почувствуешь этот момент, придет её время, - говорила Лесса, устроившись на своей кровати и расчесывая темные густые волосы. – В этот первый вылет ты должен помочь ей. Заставь её не есть, – она еще несколько раз провела по волосам гребнем и отложила его в сторону.  
\- Это сложно? – Стайлз поерзал на стуле. - Ф’лар говорил, что я должен заставить её пить кровь.  
\- Может, и сложно сначала, но я уверена, что ты справишься, - женщина аккуратно заплела косу и откинула её за спину. - Я мысленно была с ней все это время. Это непередаваемые ощущения! – она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, улыбка скользнула по губам. - А потом полет и страсть! Ты уже предполагаешь, кто догонит Джипи?  
\- Вариантов всегда больше, чем один, - Стайлз смущенно пригладил отросшие пряди волос. Его до сих пор смущала эта тема, но отталкивающей он её не находил. Это была его жизнь, та, к которой он стремился, хоть она и вывернулась под таким странным углом.   
Буквально через оборот после Запечатления он окончательно принял то, что ему предстоит сделать для будущего Вейра и своего дракона.   
Ночами он иногда фантазировал на эту тему, представляя, как это будет – делить одну страсть на двоих со своим драконом, погружаться в нее без остатка и усмирять, если она будет захлестывать их обоих с головой.   
\- К’рис и его Бронзовый Арджент хороший всадник. Его Крыло не раз побеждало на Весенних играх.   
\- Да, я знаю, - Стайлз покивал и скривился – ему не очень нравился К’рис, было в нем что-то опасное, расчетливое.  
\- А еще Д’рек и Камаро, - Лесса ехидно улыбнулась и будто невзначай облизала губы. - Они очень даже ничего. Или тебе больше по нраву М’этт с Никоном? Эх, была бы я моложе…  
\- Госпожа! – Стайлз в очередной раз прикрыл уши ладонями, что случалось не раз и не два, когда он общался с Лессой на интимные темы, на которые не мог поговорить ни с кем, кроме нее.  
Лесса громко рассмеялась:  
\- Прости, я шучу. Мы с Рамотой не такие как Йора, прошлая королева Вейра. Мы верны только одному всаднику и дракону, - торжественно закончила она, когда за окном громко взревела Рамота, подтверждая слова подруги.  
\- Мы тоже, - покивал Стайлз. - Кстати, что там с Вейром Южный? Он строится?  
Лесса встала, прошлась по комнате и замерла у балкона:  
\- Д’рек не рассказывал тебе?  
\- Не особо, мы больше тренировались в полетах в Промежутке, - признался Стайлз, вспоминая, как в первый раз нырнул в это ледяное ничто в одиночку. Он тогда запаниковал, что это конец, но нежный голос Джипи в его голове успокоил, вселяя уверенность.   
Вынырнув из Промежутка, он увидел свой родной холд. А буквально через мгновение рядом с ним появился и Д’рек верхом на Бронзовом Камаро.   
\- Хм, тогда сам все увидишь скоро, - ответила Лесса и затихла, прислушиваясь к шуму на улице. – Кажется, началось, - воскликнула она и выскочила на балкон, свешиваясь через каменные бортики и оглядывая площадку для кормления внизу.   
\- Джипи? – Стайлз позвал свою драконицу, но та лишь заворчала в ответ. Стайлз почувствовал, как она спорхнула со своего карниза и набрала высоту, присматривая себе птицу на обед.  
\- Стайлз! Шевелись, беги вниз и прикажи ей не есть! – прикрикнула на него Лесса. – Торопись!   
\- Уже бегу! – ответил он, и, словно ветер, помчался вниз, у самого входа вписавшись в одного из всадников. – Ой!   
\- Стайлз! Аккуратнее! – пошатнулся было Д’рек, но устоял на ногах, да еще и Стайлза придержал за плечи. – Камаро начал пить кровь.  
\- Я знаю, - отмахнулся Стайлз, взглядом высоко в небе отыскивая Джипи, - И, если ты меня задержишь, то Джипи…  
\- Прости, иди, - посторонился Д’рек и проводил его спину задумчивым взглядом.

Удержать Золотую королеву от поедания птицы было сложно, но Стайлз справился, своей волей заставив её не есть. Расправившись с четырьмя птицами, на пятой она уже сама, не ожидая приказания, когтями разодрала тонкое горло и с хлюпающими звуками принялась пить кровь. Насытившись, она протяжно взревела, отбрасывая бесполезную тушку в сторону, и взлетела. Тут же за ней в небо устремилась тройка Бронзовых драконов.  
Стайлз с тревогой наблюдал за тем, как поднималась все выше Джипи, красуясь, но не подпуская поклонников близко к себе. Кувыркнувшись в воздухе, она резко устремилась на восток, скрываясь за облаками.   
_«Попробуйте, догоните меня!»_ \- смеялась она, играясь с Бронзовыми.   
Стайлз чувствовал, как холодный воздух ласкает её крылья, солнце оглаживает золотящиеся чешуйки, и сам приплясывал на месте от восторга. Недалеко от него расположились все всадники Бронзовых драконов, с предвкушением наблюдая за полетом.

Первым отстал дракон М’этта, выбившись из сил.  
Джипи мысленно скорчила гримасу и обозвала его недостойным, после чего кинулась наперерез двум оставшимся. Арджент чуть затормозил, пытаясь уйти от столкновения, а Камаро наоборот рванулся вперед, изгибая шею и крыльями касаясь крыльев Джипи. Та, удивленно вскрикнув, тут же обвилась хвостом вокруг его хвоста и потянула вверх.   
_«Наконец-то!»_ \- удовлетворенно выдохнула она и полностью растворилась в своих инстинктах, которые говорили ей подчиниться, отдаться тому, кто завоевал её по праву.

\- Пошли, - Д’рек быстро схватил Стайлза за руку и потащил за собой в пещеру, которую отвели Стайлзу, когда он только запечатлелся с Джипи.  
Он послушно следовал за всадником, с все более разгорающимся желанием оглядывая его ладную фигуру. Он знал, что часть чувств передается ему от Джипи и от её страсти к Камаро, но это была лишь малая толика того, что чувствовал он сам.  
\- Давай же, - поторопил его Д’рек, скидывая с себя кожаную накидку и остальную одежду.  
Стайлз быстро скользнул взглядом по оголившейся коже и встряхнулся, отгоняя прочь смущение – теперь ему было не место и не время. Теперь он был в своем праве. Раздевшись, он забрался на застеленную белыми простынями кровать, улегся и раздвинул ноги, приглашая:  
\- Иди ко мне, Д’рек, Повелитель Вейра, стань моим господином.  
\- Я буду служить тебе, Стайлз, вечно, - прошептал Д’рек и опустился на кровать рядом с ним. - Даже если в следующий вылет Камаро не догонит Джипи.  
\- Этого никогда не случится, - ответил Стайлз и улыбнулся, ладонью скользнув по щеке всадника. – Мы теперь только ваши.  
\- Только наши, - подтвердил Д’рек и накрыл его губы поцелуем.  
На краю сознания Стайлз слышал, как счастливо урчит Джипи, страстно прижимаясь к Камаро, обвивая его всем своим телом, сливаясь с ним в брачном танце.

Утро встретило его ярким солнцем и безоблачным небом. Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и выдохнул: Д’рек, закинув руки за голову, спал рядом. Могучая грудь вздымалась в такт его дыханию, глаза быстро бегали под веками.   
День и вся ночь, что они провели вместе, были бурными, выматывающими. Никогда еще Стайлз не знал такой страсти, сжигающей и поглощающей без остатка. Они вымотались, но остались довольны. Их драконы дремали в соседней пещере, гулким эхом отдаваясь на краю сознаний.   
_«Джипи?»_ \- мысленно позвал Стайлз, придвигаясь ближе к Д’реку и устраивая голову на его груди. - _«Как ты?»_  
 _«Не мешай мне спать, Стайлз»,_ \- заворчала Золотая королева и фыркнула. - _«Я чудесно. И Камаро тоже, спасибо, что поинтересовался»._  
Стайлз захихикал и потерся щекой о грудь любовника:  
 _«Мы сегодня отправляемся в свой Вейр. Ты готова к этому?»  
«Несомненно. Жду не дождусь, когда смогу обустроить свое логово»,_ \- зевнула она и завозилась. - _«Вейр Южный ждет нас, госпожа Стайлз»._  
 _«Глупышка»,_ \- закатил глаза Стайлз, но расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Все правильно, он стал госпожой Вейра Южный, а Д’рек – Повелителем.   
Они построят свой дом, вырастят своих драконов.   
Так и должно быть.  
Его мечта окончательно исполнилась.

End.


End file.
